gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo (PlayStation)/Car List
This list details all of the 175 cars which feature in Gran Turismo for the PlayStation, 2 of which are Arcade Mode exclusive: *R = Race Car *C = Concept Car Acura *Acura INTEGRA GS-R '97 *Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '97 *Acura NSX '91 *Acura NSX '93 *Acura NSX '97 *Acura NSX Type S * NSX Type S Zero *Acura NSX-R LM GT2 R Aston Martin *Aston Martin DB7 Coupe *Aston Martin DB7 Volante Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 30th Anniversary '96 *Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (C4) '96 *Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) '67 Mode only Dodge *Dodge Viper GTS '96 *Dodge Viper RT/10 *Dodge Concept Car C *Dodge Concept Car LM Edition R *Dodge Viper GTS-R R Honda *Honda Accord Sedan SiR *Honda Accord Wagon SiR *Honda CIVIC Ferio SiR (EG) '93 *Honda CIVIC Ferio Si-II (EK) '96 *Honda CIVIC SiR-II (EG) '93 *Honda CIVIC SiR-II (EK) '95 *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 *Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '92 *Honda CR-X del Sol VXi '92 *Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '95 *Honda CR-X del Sol VGi '95 *Honda CR-X SiR '90 *Honda Integra SiR-G *Honda Integra Type R *Honda NSX '90 *Honda NSX Type R '92 *Honda NSX '97 *Honda NSX Type S '97 *Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 *Honda PRELUDE Si '91 *Honda PRELUDE Si VTEC '91 *Honda Prelude SiR *Honda Prelude Type-S *Honda CR-X del Sol LM Edition R *Honda NSX-R GT1 Turbo '95 R Mazda *Mazda DEMIO LX G Package '97 *Mazda DEMIO GL '97 *Mazda DEMIO GL-X '97 *Mazda DEMIO A spec '97 *Mazda Eunos Cosmo 13B Type S CCS *Mazda Eunos Cosmo 20B Type E CCS *Mazda Eunos Roadster Normal '89 *Mazda Eunos Roadster V-Special (NA) '90 *Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special (NA) '92 *Mazda Eunos Roadster Normal *Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special *Mazda Eunos Roadster V-Special *Mazda FD Efini RX-7 Type R '91 *Mazda FD Efini RX-7 A spec *Mazda FD Efini RX-7 Type RB *Mazda FD Efini RX-7 Type RZ *Mazda FD Efini RX-7 Touring X *Mazda Lantis Coupe 2000 Type R '93 *Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 GT-X (FC) '90 *Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 INFINI III (FC) '90 *Mazda RX-7 LM Edition R *Mazda RX-7 A spec LM Edition R *Mazda Roadster RS '98 Mode only Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GT '95 *Mitsubishi FTO GR '94 *Mitsubishi FTO GPX '94 *Mitsubishi FTO GR '97 *Mitsubishi FTO GPX '97 *Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R '97 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR '95 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 *Mitsubishi GALANT VR-G Touring (J) '96 *Mitsubishi GALANT VR-4 (J) '96 *Mitsubishi GTO '92 *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '92 *Mitsubishi GTO SR '95 *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '95 *Mitsubishi GTO MR '95 *Mitsubishi GTO SR '96 *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '96 *Mitsubishi MIRAGE ASTI RX '96 *Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG R '92 *Mitsubishi GTO LM Edition R *Mitsubishi FTO LM Edition R Nissan *Nissan Sil Eighty *Nissan 180SX '94 Type X *Nissan 180SX Type S '96 *Nissan 180SX Type X '96 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S 2by2 *Nissan Fairlady Z Version S 2seater *Nissan Fairlady Z TwinTurbo 2by2 *Nissan Fairlady Z TwinTurbo 2seater *Nissan Primera '90 2.0Te *Nissan Primera '95 2.0Te *Nissan Pulsar '91 GTi-R *Nissan R32 Skyline '89 GT-R *Nissan R32 Skyline GT-R Nismo *Nissan R32 Skyline '91 GT-R *Nissan R32 Skyline GT-R Vspec *Nissan R32 Skyline GT-R Vspec II *Nissan R33 Skyline '95 GT-R *Nissan R33 Skyline '95 GT-R Vspec *Nissan R33 Skyline GT-R *Nissan R33 Skyline GT-R Vspec *Nissan R32 Skyline GTS25 Type S *Nissan R32 Skyline GTS-t Type M *Nissan R32 Skyline GTS-4 *Nissan R33 Skyline GTS25t Type M *Nissan S13 Silvia '88 Q's *Nissan S13 Silvia '88 K's 1800cc *Nissan S13 Silvia '91 Q's 2000cc *Nissan S13 Silvia '91 K's 2000cc *Nissan S14 Silvia '95 Q's *Nissan S14 Silvia '95 K's *Nissan S14 Silvia Q's *Nissan S14 Silvia K's *Nissan Nismo GT-R LM C *Nissan Nismo 400R C *Nissan Nismo GT-R LM R *Nissan S14 Silvia LM Edition R Subaru *Subaru Alcyone SVX Version L *Subaru Alcyone SVX S4 *Subaru Legacy '93 Touring Wagon GT *Subaru Legacy '93 Touring Sport RS *Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B *Subaru Legacy Touring Sedan RS *Subaru Impreza WRX-STi Type R *Subaru Impreza '94 Sedan WRX *Subaru Impreza '94 Wagon WRX *Subaru Impreza '95 Sedan WRX-STi ver.II *Subaru Impreza '95 Wagon WRX-STi ver.II *Subaru Impreza '96 Sedan WRX *Subaru Impreza '96 Sedan WRX-STi ver.III *Subaru Impreza '96 Wagon WRX *Subaru Impreza '96 Wagon WRX-STi ver.III *Subaru Impreza Rally Edition R Toyota *Toyota AE86 Corolla Levin GT-APEX *Toyota AE86 Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX *Toyota Celica SS-II *Toyota Celica GT-Four *Toyota Chaser Tourer S *Toyota Chaser Tourer V *Toyota Corona Exiv 200GT *Toyota Corolla Levin BZ-G *Toyota Sprinter Trueno BZ-G *Toyota Mark II '92 Tourer S *Toyota Mark II '92 Tourer V *Toyota MR2 G-Limited *Toyota MR2 GT-S *Toyota MA70 Supra GT Turbo Limited *Toyota JZA70 Supra Twin Turbo-R *Toyota Soarer '95 2.5GT-T *Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T VVT-i *Toyota Starlet Glanza V *Toyota Supra '95 SZ-R *Toyota Supra '95 RZ *Toyota Supra SZ-R *Toyota Supra RZ *TRD 3000GT C *Toyota Castrol Supra GT '96 R *Toyota Chaser LM Edition R TVR *TVR Cerbera 4.2 *TVR Griffith 4.0 *TVR Griffith 500 *TVR Cerbera LM Edition R Category:Car Lists Category:GT1 Lists